High school Horror
by lili bloom blossom
Summary: I was moving for the third time this year. My day started out normal, until the principle had a hot red-head show me around. AU  Warning! yaoi, shounen-ai, language, random use of japanese  the have to learn it in thi school  rated M for later thing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ello everyone! This is my first story on this site ^_^ My name is Lili :D I would really like _**a Beta **_for this story! Since I just started the site I know no one T_T Please message me if your interested (better yet, leave it in the review :D) Oh, I also try and read every review I get! Unless I get like 200 reviews on one story O_O like that will happen XD now the reason I'm not going to the beta section is because I'm kinda shy :3 so, anyone wanna step up?

_Thoughts _

**Dark side of Zetsu **(if he appears O_O)

Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters! Nor any of the products that appear! That goes for the whole story!**

_**Warning:**_ Contains yaoi, shounen-ai, ooc, language, random use of Japanese (they are demanded to learn it in this school :3), and suggestive themes :D

Chapter 1- Why me, un? (Deidara's POV)

Here we are again, for the third time this year. My first day of school. Sigh. I approach the front school courtyard* .

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a Fall out boy t-shirt two sizes too big (which made it hard to tell I had no boobs) , and converse high tops. I consider myself average looking long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and curves for a guy. Most people call me girly, or Barbie.

I quickly find the principle's office with little to no difficulty. I open the door and there's a blonde busty woman behind the desk.

"Ah! You must be Deidara! I'm Tsunade, welcome to Iwa high!" Tsunade said smiling. Beside her was a red-head (when I said red, I mean blood red) with muddy brown eyes, and a smirk plastered on his lips.

"This is Sasori, he will be showing you around today. Here's your schedule, you both have the same one. Now off you go!" I didn't trust her already, she had mischief glowing in her eyes. He almost mirrored her. It was starting to freak me out!

Sasori stood up and gestured me to follow. I quickly smile and say thanks to Tsunade and follow him. When we were in the crowded halls, he quickly pins me against a random locker. With his hands on either side of my head, and leans down and whispers "As you heard, I'm Sasori. Welcome to Iwa high," and let me go. I could already tell he thought I was a girl.

I sigh as he starts to walk again. The smirk still on his face. I walk next to him. We arrive at first period and I walk in. I immediately go to the back. When I'm in the last row, he slides in the seat I'm about to take. I roll my eyes and turn on my heels. As soon as I do this, I feel a vice grip on my hip pull me down. 95% sure he thought I was a girl now. I was certain I was blushing madly now. Now I could see from the corner of my eye he looked like the cat from Alice in wonderland.

A group of kids all came in at once. About six or seven of them. They all walked back to our corner. I was still blushing like crazy, and a white haired man smirked at this. He had lilac eyes and a pendant that had a circle with a upside down triangle. He took the seat to the left of us. Barney (my nickname for him, because of his eyes) kept eyeing me like a piece of meat. It was seriously creeping me out. The next one was blue. With gills. Captain planet Sat in front of us. The only girl I could notice at first glance was Ms. Rosé, who was with piercing mc. Doogle. They sat in front of captain planet. A stitched up man with Christmas colored eye followed behind, and sat beside Barney. The last one in was a hyper-active boy with _orange _sunglasses. Pumpkin sat beside Ms. Rosé.*

"Who's the newbie?" Piercing mc Doogle asked with a raised eyebrow at me. I'm still just sitting here blushing madly,

"Hm? Oh, this is Deidara. I have to show her around today. But she can stay awhile, right Pein?" Oh, his name was Pein. _Pein_cing mc Doogle now. Peincing had hypnotic eyes, that just seem to go on forever. But they were a cloudy grey.

"Fine fine, we will introduce ourselves at lunch, OK?" Peincing rolled his eyes and chatted with Mrs. Rosé.

I didn't even notice when he snaked his arms around my waist. I did notice though when he started to rub my thigh ever-so slightly.

"Nya! Let me go! Pervert!" I started to squirm, and no one paid attention. He just holds me tighter. Lucky for me the teacher came in.

"Akasuna! Let her go!" He sighed and gave be one last squeeze. But let me go non the less. I quickly ran to the other side of the room. Getting glares and such from the girls.

My god this was going to be one _very long_ day.

* This school has more than one courtyard :3

*Can you guess which one was which? And which two members I left out? If you answer right in your review you will give me a quote and I will use it! All you have to do is tell me the right answer then tell me your quote and character!

Okay, not too bad, right? Could have been worse :P I could have made Deidara kick sasori's balls in the locker part XD

Please review! First person to review on my first story gets a little some thing something ;) I shall message you what it is, if you're the first person!

On a last note, flames are for cookies, you use them to bake. Mmmk?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello :3 Two reviews isn't bad for a story that's been up for like, two days right? Ha ha :P The contest thingy is closed because someone got it and it wasn't that difficult ^_^ ill tell you who won in the next chapter :D Please follow this story (or whatever its called) because I'm writing the chapters as I go and I usually update every other day J but you might get double chapters on weekends (cause I have hella' a lot of free time :3) I don't see this going more than 15 chapters. I just don't :/ but if I get nuff' reviews and people begging me to continue I will :D And I might write some song one-shots during this story ^_^ Music inspiration FTW! Oh yeah, this story is a AU incase you couldn't figure it out :3

_**Warning:**_ Contains yaoi, shounen-ai, ooc, language, random use of Japanese (they are demanded to learn it in this school :3), and suggestive themes :D implied rape :3

Chapter 2- I have a feeling I'm going to get jumped, un. (Deidara POV)

The rest of first period was uneventful. Dreading the end of it though, that meant I had to walk with Sasori again. Thinking I could wiggle my way out of it, I waited till he left the room to follow him. Unfortunately he grabbed my waist again as soon as I stepped out of the door. He hooked one arm around my abdomen possessively. Like last time, all the girls were giving me glares. I give him my famous glare and try and push him off. He just smirked as I attempted to push him off. Then I had a brilliant idea. I hooked my arm around his waist and after a minute of walking, grabbed his ass. He immediately unlatched his arm.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Haha, I got him pissed.

"If you just let go in the first place, I wouldn't of had to do that, un."

"So you _grope_ me?"

"Yup. And it worked, un." And with that, I start walking the way we were going.

I could hear him sigh as he goes to walk in front of me since I didn't know where I was going. We are walking for some time now, and he just pulls me into a dark classroom. What the muffin cake* was he _trying_ to pull? Key word. Trying. What he didn't know was that I had a black belt. He locks the door. What the fudge balls?

"Dei-da-ra, you cant get away now. In the end, I always win," he leaned down to whisper that in my. When he finished talking, he started to lick and nibble my ear lobe.

I shiver and just realize I'm pinned against the wall. For the second time that day. I feel him leer* on my ear. _Think fast Deidara. If I grab him again, he'll like it. Damn._ With that thought I do the next best thing. I L kick his sack.* I hear him gasp out and fall on his knee's. Even from here, I could see tomfoolery in his eye's. I didn't know what to except next. But leave it to Sasori to do the unthinkable. He fucking tickled me. _No! Don't! _

But the next thing I was crying, curled up in a fetal position.

"Hey, what's wrong? Deidara? A-are you ok?" I could barley hear him over my sobs now.

"No! don't touch me, un! **Rape! RAPE, UN!**"

"Deidara? Do you really think I would rape you?"

"You do every other night, un!"

_-Flashback-_

_I was in my bed. Wishing I was dead. I knew he just came home. I could hear his heavy breathing and loud stomping from the hall. But he came last night! He cant do it now! Mom's home, and no matter what I'm going to be hurt most in the end._

"_Hey! Little shit, you in here?"_

_I was trembling now. I better answer not, or I'll be in worse trouble._

"_I-I-I'm in here daddy, un."_

"_Have you been good little fuck-wad today?" Then he began tickling me._

_After I was crying from laughter, he ripped of my clothes and…_

_-Flashback done-_

"Deidara! What's the matter?" He was sitting there, holding me, and petting my hair trying to soothe me.

"Please, un. Don't hurt mommy, un! Don't hurt her…" I still had no clue what I was saying. I was in a trance of fear.

"Deidara? What happened to your mom?"

I snapped out of it. "Please just give me a minute, un. Did the bell ring?"

"Yeah, but this was a free period. The teacher never takes roll in this class."

We sat there in silence, I let the few tears I had left escape my eyes.

"Deidara? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, un. Please, just forget about it, un."

"Would you like a sip of water? I have Advil too, if you have a headache."

"Yes please, un."

He grabbed them both from the bag and handed them to me. I flash him a very small smile and take the medicine.

"D-do you think you could just hold me? I can't really tell you what happened, but it hasn't happened in years, un."

"Sure, come over here." he propped himself against the wall and patted his lap.

I crawled over and sat there. My head in the crook of his neck. We just sat there, him rubbing my back, and saying sweet nonsense to me.

…

*I don't like to just use cuss words :3 fun to throw those types of things in there, right?

* I don't like using the same words over and over like smirk. Leer is a smirk :P that's the same reason I used tomfoolery. I don't like using mischief over an over (;_;)

* I had To throw that in. If you really wanna know, look up 'L kick' on DA. Who doesn't like L kicks? XD

I still need a _**Beta **_**PLEASE! Tell me if your interested! I'll have to overcome my shyness soon if no one steps up T_T** leave it in your review :3

Flames are for Flame throwers. And flame throwers are for Pandas.


End file.
